Love & War in Wonderland
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Matthew loses his little brother Alfred in a garden maze after a fight they have. While searching for him he stumbles into a odd man who tries to steal his stuffed polar bear. After refusing to late go, the man decides to steal Matthew also and jumps in a rabbit hole with them both. Now Matthew must conquer love & war all while trying to find his way back home. Hetalia Wonderland!
1. Chapter 1: Into the Rose Garden

**AN:** Welcome to my newest creation! This story is a Hetalia in Wonderland kind of thing but with my story thrown into it all. Alice will be played by Matthew and well I guess you're going to have to read to find out about everyone else!

*I do not own Alice in Wonderland. It is not mine.***  
**

* * *

Chapter I

Green. Of all the colors in the rainbow it had to be green. Not saying that green was a hideous color but something about it didn't seem to settle. Of course green was fitting as the color of grass, leaves, and other earthy objects but as the eyes of a polar bear? Not so much. Especially the ones of Matthew's favorite stuffed polar he has had since that certain day. That polar bear has always been by his side ever since "_he_" first arrived.

"Sugar my lord?" An accented voice chimed in drawing Matthew from his thoughts. Matthew looked around for the voice of the intruder finding it was only his family's loyal butler Arthur. Apparently he must have snuck into the room at some point to deliver tea on his usual schedule. Arthur stood there holding a teaspoon of sugar over a small china teacup with little gold leafs painted along the brim.

"Mr. Arthur? Here again so soon? Weren't you just in here delivering my morning tea?" Matthew questioned staring up at the emerald-eyed pale butler. Arthur raised one his thick eyebrows to the small boys odd response.

"My lord, it is already half past noon. Has your day been so thrilling that time has escaped you? Now would you like some sugar?" Matthew immediately shot up in his chair turning to face the nearest window. The sun was high and the white curtains were drawn back letting the sun warm the chilly room. How could it have half past noon? It was only a moment ago that he was getting his morning tea in the very spot he was in now. Impossible that he was lost in thought for more than a couple of hours. Maybe sleep overcame him and that's how he lost track of time?

"I could have sworn that I have only been sitting in here only a few minutes. How did I let time get the best of me like that?" He said taking off his glasses rubbing his fairly light purple shaded eyes several times as if trying to remember.

"Time does seem to play tricks on us when we are in most need of it. But I have never seen it play with you like it does to others. So how about the sugar my lord?" The butler asked again moving the spoon closer to now hover over the tea.

Matthew was silent for a moment and just continued to sit there. "I have had many things on my mind lately Arthur.. Time and luck don't seem to be in my favor." He smiled to himself and dropped his head to gaze at the white furry animal in his arms. Arthur sighed then with drawled his hand with the spoon full of sugar and placed it back into the matching pot. Clearly the young lord wasn't going to answer him.

"Is there something you would like to talk about my lord? I am here for your assistance as your family butler." He said almost proudly straightening out his silk black coat. The little blondes smile only got wider at the word "f_amily_", a name that is supposed to mean security and love but sounded almost empty to him. Almost.

"My mind is always off somewhere else. I can never keep track of where it goes sometimes. I have been slightly worried about it but now that you say its half past noon..I'm afraid.. I've been thinking and lost in thought during your entire absence and not once was I aware of time and others around me. Heh- even you were able to sneak in here." He paused to gaze into the now green-eyed polar bear in his lap. "Tell me Arthur, am I going mad?" The butler let a thin smile slip onto his lips at his master's confession. He gazed at the green eyes of the polar bear taking them into thought then brought his stare back to his master.

"It sounds to me that you have something deep within you that your mind is searching answers for. And for you going mad? I don't believe I'm the one to say my lord." Matthew studied his butlers face checking to see his seriousness in his answer. He nodded and turned his head back into the object in his lap.  
"If that is the case then I suppose I am lost. How do I find what I am looking for?"

"The garden." He responded and Matthew nearly laughed.

"The garden is going to help? I know that's where you go when you have time off to think Arthur but I don't believe that place is going to help me."

"Sorry my young lord but that wasn't a suggestion but a reminder. You were to meet master Alfred in the garden at noon and it is now half past that."

That's right! He had promised to meet with his younger brother in the garden at noon! Launching himself from the chair he darted around his room looking for his shoes. His sandy-haired butler watched amused for a while then walked over to the dresser to retrieve some shoes and a coat. "Might I help?" He popped up behind Matthew startling him a bit.  
"Ah yes thanks! But um I don't think I'll be needing the coat. Its warm outside so you may put it back." He said sitting down as he let Arthur put on his almost knee-high brown boots. He loved to wear them when he and Alfred went exploring in the woods or when it snowed. "You speak as if you were even outside today ahh all done." He finished lacing up the last boot tightly. "There we go now stand please and hold out your arms." With a sigh Matthew did so and spread his arms for his coat to put on him.

The coat Arthur had chosen was a long knee-length button up blue coat. Odd choice he thought for just going out to the back yard..

"Boots and a knee-length overcoat. You dress me as if I'm going on some adventure." The little blonde laughed while examining himself in the mirror. He had to admit the coat snug around his body in the rights spots and looked very fitting on him.  
"Well that is up to you and you never know what the weather may be like that. God knows it changes so swiftly." Arthur mumbled to himself while making his way back to the table Matthew was sitting at before.

"But the sun is out and there's not a single cloud in sight!" Arthur smiled at his young master. So naïve. "Yes, but that is the weather here." Matthew spun around on his heels. "Here? Then where else are you talking abo-" He was cut off when a teacup for forced in front of his face.

"Your tea my lord. You haven't taken a sip yet." The butler pulled it away and lowered it as he took ahold with one hand of his masters chin tilting it up.

Matthew didn't know what to do because this thing has never happened before. So he stood still and parted his lips slightly.

Arthur grinned and put the rim of the teacup to the young boys pale pink lips lifting it slightly for just enough of a single swallow to enter his mouth. Matthew noticed the funny text but didn't complain. Arthur's had always been to good so what is so different about this on?  
He pulled it away and set it carefully back onto the little plate on the table. What exactly just happened? Nothing like that has ever happened before well besides the strange French chief who would try to hand feed Matthew at times but of course he would never allow such a thing. Still in shock Matthew stood there with a bright pink blush forming over his pale cheeks.

"U-um thanks." He whispered still embarrassed then grabbed hold of his stuffed green-eyed polar bear and left the room. The butler chuckled at his master's shyness and picked up the teacup he had the boy take a sip of. "I do wish you the best of luck for what you're looking for in that mind yours." He grinned to himself and took a sip of the tea as well.

After sprinting through the halls, down the stairs, and out the doorway. He was finally in the garden in the backyard of his manor. Scanning the area for a sign of his brother but stopped when he noticed a gardener tending to the tomatoes.

"Excuse me sir. Have you seen my brother? We were supposed to meet in the rose garden?" He painted heavily

The gardener tilted his head to the side as if he heard something but continued to work away. "Excuse me? I said excuse me!?" Matthew started patting the man on the shoulder till he finally turned around and was met with a confused stare.  
"Sí?" The tan man looked around but didn't see anyone. Matthew sighed and waved a hand in front of the gardeners face. "Down here! Um yes may you tell me if you have seen my little brother? Is he still out here"

The man looked down and tilted his head. "Hermano? You mean lord Alfred?"

"Yes. That would be my brother.." he was growing impatient at this point. "Oh um sí. He is still here but I do not know where." His eyes were on Matthew but it seemed like he was looking right through him. Might as well been.

Matthew didn't reply and took off into the bushes disappearing in the deep garden of flowers and tall bushes.

The gardener took his hat off and scratched his head. "Who was that chica?"

Couple minutes later when Matthew almost gave up hope from wondering around lost in the maze of shrubs and hedges he finally found a clearing with a stone pathway. There he saw a single rose and followed the vine that led to more and more roses. Eventually taking him to little world of roses and only roses. The smell was overwhelming and enchanting. Now he understands why the butler came out here every so often.  
The roses were so beautiful this time of year when they were in full bloom. Lost in the moment he reached out tracing a finger along the thin pedals of the rose trailing his finger lower to pick it. He will probably give it to Alfred.  
"Ouch!" He drew his finger back sharply to examine it seeing a little red spot on the tip where a thorn had plucked him.

"Mattie!" A young enthusiastic voice chippered from behind him. Matthew turned around to see his darling little brother smiling brightly up at him. He looked exactly like him expect he had sparkling blue eyes while he had a light violet and his hair was short while the other had shoulder length and wavy. Seeing his small brother smile could make anyone else smile. He truly was so radiant.. Just as _they_ always would say.

"Sorry that I'm late Al. I lost track of time. Do you forgive me?" At that moment he heard a faint ticking noise coming from somewhere.

"It's okay! I knew you would remember so I waited!" Alfred said flinging himself into his older brothers arms. He let go to soon for Matthews liking and stared at him in confusion.

"Something the matter Al?" Matthew couldn't stand but to think had done something wrong after all.

"What's with this blue coat Mattie? Aren't you hot in that thing?" He started poking a finger repeatedly at his older brothers chest.

"Do you not like it?" he asked slightly eager of his little brothers answer.

Alfred's face got all changed and got all worried. "No of course I like it! You look very handsome in it!"

Matthew was pleased after all with his brother's answer. He was so adorable.

He smiled down at him for a moment but let it drop when a certain member came to mind. As much as he wanted to avoid this topic with Alfred, he knew he had to ask. He knelt on one knee to be at eye level with him and held out his stuffed bear, Kumajirou in front of Alfred.

"Care to explain what happened to Kumajirou eyes Al?" He asked trying to make his voice stern but not aggressive. He knew the poor boy already had enough of that kind of talk back at their manor. The blue-eyed boy shook his head. Matthew sighed and sat himself on the ground. Alfred did the same. It was so cute how he copied his older brothers actions.

"Listen Al, You know it's never good to lie. So it's okay to admit what you did. It's okay because I have already forgiven you." He said to his little brother with a small smile to help take some pressure off him. Alfred scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head again. "I didn't do anything to Mr. Kumajirou Mattie! I swear of it!" Matthew sighed and looked up at the clear blue skies above them. How the skies resembled Alfred's eyes so much.

"It's okay Al you can tell me. You know how much this bear means to me so please just admit it."

"But I said I didn't do anything!" Ok now he was growing upset with his younger brother. The spoiled ones never want to get in trouble or get blamed even if they did do something get have a finger pointed at them. He used to know that feeling. All to well and all to short.

"It's no joke Al. I already know you painted his eyes green! You don't need to keep lying!" Beginning to raise his voice.

"I swear Mattie! I'm no liar I didn-"

"Just because nobody ever blames you doesn't mean you're a saint! Stop acting so childish and like a spoiled brat!" Matthew let his anger slip and yelled at the younger frightened blonde.

Alfred squinted his eyes holding back the tears starting to build within them. He opened his voice to yell back but a sharp sob came out instead so he shut it and stood up. While glaring at Alfred he heard it again. The ticking of a clock. But where?

While not paying attention, Alfred snatched Kumajirou from Matthew's hands and sprinted down the stone pathway. "Hey wait!" Matthew shouted standing up and made his way after him. How can he just lie then run away? These were all reasons that led up to Alfred being a spoiled brat after all.

After running out of the garden Matthew had lost sight of his brother. He may be young but dang that kid was fast when he wanted to be. Silently he walked along side the garden but stopped when he saw something reflecting light from the grass a few feet away. He walked over leaning down to pick up the object. Alfred's glasses.. Matthew's heart seemed to sink to pit of his stomach. Without his glasses he knew Alfred couldn't see very well. What has he done? At that moment Matthew regretted everything that has just happened. Blaming his precious little brother and yelling at him. He looked up from where he found the glasses and noticed he was at the entrance to the yards maze. Alfred must have run into there to hide but without his glasses. How will he get out?

Matthew stood up and placed the glasses securely into his coat right side pocket.

He didn't know his way around the maze like Alfred did but he would just have to try.

An hour or so later Matthew still couldn't find his younger brother. After calling his name repeatedly and pausing for a response he would never get one. He knew he had to hurry because their family would be looking for him soon. He never spends that much time outside so this must be about his limit. Matthew stopped and wondered if anyone back at the manor would be worried if he were missing? No one seemed to notice this morning so they probably would notice now. What did it matter anyways? He wasn't the child his parents loved cherished and adored. But that didn't matter to him at all.

Soon he would be running out of time.. Once again at the word "time" Matthew thought he heard the ticking of a clock. "I truly am going mad." He groaned covering his ears with his hands. He waited a few seconds then un clamped them and listened..and the ticking was still there. Maybe this ticking wasn't in his head after all. He stood still closing his eyes and listened for the direction the ticking was coming from. "There!" He flung open his eyes and ran in the direction of the ticking.

Several times it brought him to a dead-end but that wouldn't stop him. He would claw his way through the bush onto the other side. Soon arriving to where the ticking noise was so loud it seemed like it was right against his ear.

This was it. The source of the sound was just around this corner. Matthew hoped and prayed he would find his brother on the other side also. He took a deep breath and slowly crept around the corner.

"Alfred?" There was no sign of Alfred resting on the ground was Kumajirou. Did Alfred drop him while running? Doesn't matter because it's a sign Alfred is near by or was. Matthew started walking towards his stuffed polar bear but stopped when he noticed that the ticking noise was now gone. Was it his imagination after all?

He continued to his bear and picked him up noticing small dots of red splashed on his fur and he had several small slices with stuffing coming out. The torn bear was the least of his concern. The small splashes of red were blood. Alfred's blood.. Mathew started to feel tears build up in his eyes. He didn't bother to stop them.

"I'm sorry Alfred. Pl-please come out. I swear to not yell at you! I'm not angry anymore! Just please..!" He closed his eyes and let the tears spill across his cheeks. Waiting for a response of that cheery kids little voice. That's all he wanted to hear right now. Was his Alfred..

"Hey just what do you think you're doing kid! Get your little hands off him!" Matthew yelped in surprise and turned around seeing he was not alone.

"Hah! Did you just yelp? How girly are you!" The man said with a crackle. Matthew clung to his bear tighter and stared at this man in shock. "W-Who are you? What did you do to my brother Alfred?" he said whipping the tears away but stopped and slowly let his hand fall as he took in this mans appearance. The man was this tall pale albino. What they say about them is true after all. Hair as white as snow and those red eyes were brilliantly red.

The stranger acknowledged Matthews stare and noticed how adorable this boy was. He seemed a little on the girly side but hell he sure did have something going for him. If he could he would stay around and have some fun with this blonde boy for sure but he was in a bit of a rush.

"Nice view isn't it? I don't mind standing here all day for you cutie but I'm a little short on time so hand him over and I'll be on my way. If you corporate then I might give ya a little something in return." He winked and put his hand out. Matthew looked at him for a moment not knowing what he meant by handing "him" over. Who is this "him?"

"You mean Alfred? I actually don't have him at the moment but if I did I would never hand him over to you!" Matthew stomped a foot down showing how serious he was. Nobody would lay a single finger on him. He would never allow it.

The albino let out a bark. "Who the hell is Alfred? I'm talking about that little fella in your arms. So hand him over." He started waving his hand out in a 'hurry it up' kind of motion.

Matthew looked from Kumajirou back to the man. "You mean Kumajirou?" he asked.

"Who? Yeah sure the polar bear. Now come on kid I'm on a tight ass schedule." Schedule? Where did he have to go in the middle of a garden maze and with his stuffed polar bear? Mathew looked over the mans outfit trying to figure out where he worked. Red knee-high boots, white pants, black and red checkered tie and a red over coat with single pocket watch dangling from the pocket. That was the only thing that stuck out to Matthew. "Your watch.." he whispered to himself. The cause of the ticking. It was he.

The white-haired man picked it up from his pocket and looked from the blonde boy back to his watch.

"Best damn watch around kid. Don't even think about trying to stea-holy shit! The time! Fuck I'm late now because of you. Hand me the bear kid its your Last chance!"

Matthew pulled the bear in close and turned his body away from the albino stranger.

"No! He's mine so go back to wherever you came from." He turned his head back away facing away from the strange man. Matthew suddenly got the feeling that having his back to a complete stranger lost alone in a maze isn't such a great idea..

"Suit yourself! But I'm taking that bear back with me even if it means I have to drag you back also."

"Wait what!?" Suddenly a pair of arms lift's Matthew from the ground and he is flung over the mans shoulder.

"Hold on süße!" He shouts then starts sprinting through the narrow maze pathways. Matthews head was spinning at this point. Was he being kidnapped!?

"P-put me down! Please!" Matthew begged with one hand on his bear refusing to let go and another clenched to the back of the mans red coat. He heard the man let out another bark and picked up the speed. How can one man run this fast? This-this isn't real!

"Here comes the fun part! Don't worry about getting hurt because the awesome me has you safe in my arms!" The frightened blonde leans up and looks over his shoulder to see a huge hole in the ground in their path. He's not actually going to jump in there is he?!

The man pulls Matthew from other his shoulder and cradles him in his arms securely.

"Hold on tight!" He laughs before leaping into the hole. Matthew closed his eyes and clung to the man for dear life as the earth swallowed them whole.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for checking out the first chapter! I should have the next one up soon so till then, leave a review and check out the current poll I have posted in my profile.

~Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Royal Messanger

**AN:** Don't really have an excuse for this past due update.

I do **not** own Hetalia OR Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

Chapter II

Matthew laid half unconscious on the ground with a throbbing pain going through his entire body. From the tip of his toes to the single strand of swirl of hair on his head. He couldn't remember exactly what happened to him for all this to be a dream. He wanted to open his eyelids but stopped short when he felt warm air being blown into his face. Scared, he laid still pretending to be dead. Hoping whoever was so close to his face would move on to something more delectable. He caught his breath when he felt the warm breath move down his face and stop right over his lips.

The blond boy held his breath and wished his mouth wasn't slightly open because he could feel the others breath in his own. Seconds went on as he felt nothing and debated about opening his eyes but was suddenly surprised when a pair of firm lips was forced upon his. The little blonde's instincts kicked in and he tried to lean up but was pushed back down by a single hand on his chest. The attacker parted lips from him and slid his hand up to Matthews face.

"You awake sleeping beauty? Or do want another kiss from my amazing sculpted lips?"

Matthew shot open his eyes at the familiar voice. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but when they did he was staring face to face with the albino man from before. Except this time he was on the ground beneath of him.

"Y-you." He gasped in distress. The blonde held his breath realizing what just happened. He was just kissed by another. Not just any other but by a complete stranger who was also his kidnapper.

The albino pouted and tilted his head to a side. "Well that's not the reaction I was hoping for. You should consider yourself lucky! If it weren't for I than you would have probably been dead."

Matthew narrowed his eyes as tears started to build up in them. More so with anger than sorrow. "Dead? I was not dead! And if I were then it would have been because of you!" He grunted as he tried his best at pushing the others chest up to distance himself from him.

"Hey! Who do you think carried your ass safely down here! Jeez you act like I just threw you into the hole! Ha-would have been pretty damn funny and all bu-"

"Wait…down here'?" Matthew stopped his pushing and stared up at the man. "What do you mean by '_down here'_?" The white haired man smiled at the little blondes realization of the situation.

"I'll tell you but first…You gotta give me another kiss from those soft lips of yours." He smiled and moved in a little closer to where their lips were just almost touching.

Matthew felt his face swell with red and his heart pick up. What was this feeling? How could his body react this way to another's words so easily? He lay there no responding and tried looking away. He didn't want to make eye contact with this man with his face all exposed in the way it was.

The red eyed man could almost let out laugh the young boys redden face. He will have to get him to do that again for him sometime. He looked so cute when embarrassed.  
He let his eyes close as he leaned just a bit lower for contact but froze when his lips touched something else. The blonde had his hand up over his moth to protect from the other. The albino grunted and leaned up putting distance from them.

"What the hell little birdie! I meant your lips not your adorable little hand!" He argued and waited for the other respond but when he was just ignored, he got up off the small boy and stood.

"Fine, fine I wont try and go kissing you again just get up." He said offering a hand for the small blond to take hold.

Matthew stared at him for a moment before taking hold of the others hand as he was swiftly yanked to his feet. "Thanks… A-and my names not little birdie…" He muttered as he whipped off his blue coat. "It's Matthew. I'm from the Williams family."

The man smiled and put his right leg behind his left and bent over to bow in front of Matthew. "And my mine own is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Royal messenger of the Red Rose kingdom and now your brave escort." He cheekily grinned then took hold of Matthew's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Matthew of the Williams family~."

"Like wise…" The blushing blond said weakly with his eyes on his hand in the Gilberts the royal messengers.

Gilbert couldn't hold back a laugh and leaned back up. They smiled at each other till a loud chiming noise came from the albinos jacket pocket. He reached into packet as if annoyed then gasped when he looked at the tiny hands of the silver clock.

"Oh kese! I'm late! I'm late and don't have the polar bear!" He panicked then suddenly froze and went pale. Paler than he already was. "They're going to kill me…" He breathed looking back from the clock in his hand then to Matthew.

Matthew watched confused as the man started running in circles around him talking to himself.

"Who's going to kill you if you don't have my polar bear?" The young boy asked, eyes following the messenger man as he trailed around.

"The Red Rose King, that's who! Oh he's not going to be pleased with me for this! But I need to calm down…" He soothed to himself and stopped his pacing. "I am way to awesome to have killed. I should be fine…"

The small blond looked at him like he was crazy. He was going to be killed for not having a stuffed polar bear? Not to mention _his_ polar bear. What kind of messed up dream or universe has he fallen into suddenly?

"Listen here little birdie. I have no choice but to leave so I'll leave you in the hands of a good friend of mine, got it?" Gilbert said bending down to the blonde's height.

"Uh depends I suppose… Who is he? Will I be able to make friends with him?" Matthew asked skeptical yet slightly hopeful. But for some reason he was also disappointed that the white haired man would be leaving him.

Gilbert smirked and held back another cackle of a laugh. The boy was truly starting to be more and more interesting. "Not so sure about you liking him but he will most _certainly_ take a liking to you birdie." With that he lifted suddenly snatched up Matthew into his arms to be cradled.

"I can walk you know!" Matthew protested with the hint of a blush on his pale cheeks.

"Sorry birdie but no time! I'm already late as it is!" He panted as he carried the boy off into the strange woods with great speed.

After a few minutes of intense running and several stumbles, Gilbert reached the location he had in mind to take Matthew to. He carefully placed the blonde down and took hold of his hand at once, dragging him through some brush and branches. Matthew let himself be dragged because he was too distracted with his surroundings. Red rose vines spun themselves around almost everything that had a limb to embrace around. The roses looked so perfect and had ruby colors that were as beautiful as any gem he'd ever seen. They looked so tempting to be touched and plucked to admire more up close in his hands. To hold the flower up to his face and take in the dreamily scent. Though there was no time to stop with the pace that he was being dragged.

They kept walking till they came to small opening and into a little garden. The small garden was filled with even more of the beautiful red roses that vined around anything they could touch. Distracted once again by the roses, Matthew almost failed to notice a blond man with long wavy hair sitting in a chair holding a glass of blood-red wine. The man stared at Matthew with a hunger and excited look in his deep ocean blue eyes.

"Ah, bonjour mon ami!" The man greeted Gilbert then gazed back at the small blond close to his side that seemed in complete awe. This made him smirk at the young ones curious actions. Oh he had waited so long to finally have him here in the garden. The roses were starting to grow lonely without him. Finally he has arrived.


End file.
